riverafederationcenteralfandomcom-20200214-history
Locations Of War
Chicago Illinois Chicago the key City that contains the Earth Head Quarters was attacked by the Rivera Federation. On June 1st 2164 the Rivera Federation launched a surprise attack On Chicago Illinois While booming Get Us Home from The Riverian Band known as the Lords hours the city fell after tearing itself apart by defenders of Earth. New York City New York City was a major strategic battle that considered a turning point in the Rivera Federation's Invasion of Earth. New York City fell, but was later retaken after the battle of Governor's Island at the Rivera Federation Fort Ireland led by corporal Lloyd Garrison who has just joined Sector 314 in the year 2166. Eurododia Europe was known as Europodia on Rivera but on Earth it is known as just Europe. In 2289 The whole Continent of Europodoia was later Occupied by the combined forces of Earth and the Riverian Rouge Forces. '''The Continent of Europodia was the most destructive Operation during the Earth's Occupation of Rivera in the closing years of the'' Rivera Federation War.'' '''Acmetropolis Tokyo Japan Sierra Sierra, Is A Colony Of Rivera That was Populated During 14BE, and was lost to The Dogorna Pirates During the Platinum War. It remained Under Pirate Control Until The Rivera Federation War. Sierra was later Invaded and Occupied By Earth While Making It's Way Towards Rivera. The Battle Of Sierra marked the first Earth Victory In The Universe Of Hora, A Universe Far Away from the Milky Way Galaxy and Is the Staging Universe where Rivera Is located. Moscow Russia Moscow was one of the third Major Cities to be attacked by the Rivera Federation In the year 2165. The Rivera Federation Invaded Russia in order to establish a continent that they planned on renaming Russia into Lonea, the Riverain Word for Heaven's Lands, the Rivera Federation also invaded for revenge on their thievery in the early 1950's for stealing their plans for their ARK 78. Moscow was a fight between street to street combat, and was hard to tell who was who, but like the Rivera Rouges In The 1940's the Rivera Federation, began to suffer from shortage of fuel and major resources, as well as weather problems in order to keep their invasion on going. Moscow was considered the major blood shed of the Rivera Federation War. Hallwoeia Hallwoeia is was an Island located in the Sea of Rouge, where a major battle took place for the Earth's occupation of the South Riverian Sea that was one of the major strategedy of Earth's occupation of Planet Rivera during the 2289. The Island Of Hallwoeia A.K.A Okinawa was the last Strong Hold in the South Riverian Sea for the Final Regiments of the Federation Strike 7 and the Joint Sea Cores. Gunghollow The Island of Gunghollow A.K.A Mombasa was born with Mark Williams during the year 1205, 37 years after his brother Matt Williams A.K.A Halloweia (Okinawa). Gunghollow was born on Earth instead of Planet Rivera, and is another one of the Living Continents of Riverian History. Mombasa was attacked and occupied by Earth in the year 2284 3 Years after Riverakia's Occupation. FlagShip The Rivera Federation RHM Hail Fire was the most Largest and dangerous Flag ship in the entire Rivera Federation Space Navy, It was known as a world destroyer that is able to take worlds apart, by special tethers that connect to the worlds service and is able to yank the surface out of the ground with ease, The Hail Fire was often Used during the Rivera Federation Occupation of the Gundam Universe, and was destroyed by the Earth Federation Z Squad, who snuck aboard the flag ship and attacked it from within. Young spent the war locked up as a prisoner and tortured, where the Hail fire was Young Harrison Rivera's Grave. Cartoon Network Cartoon Network, The last Earth world that was attacked by the Rivera Federation. On June 1st 2179 the Rivera Federation launched a surprise attack On Genius Grove Cartoon Network While booming Get Us Home from The Riverian band the Lords. Within hours the city fell after tearing itself apart by defenders of Cartoon Network. The Invasion of Cartoon Network was nick named Rivera Day. Star Wars The Invasion of Earth, (August 13th, 1991 - December 7th, 2006) also known as the Battle of Earth, Battle for Earth,Star Wars: Battle for Earth or simply the The Far Away War, was a significant galactic conflict that occurred on the planet Earth in 32 BBY or as they say in Earth Years 1991 The Exact Same Year after the Trade Federation Occupation of Naboo was occupied. The planet's Major Cites ended up occupied on one continent after the other, and surrounding regions were invaded and occupied by the battle droid forces of the Trade Federation. The crisis would end For a short while after the destruction of the main droid control ship On February 12th, 1994. The dire conflict would lead to Senator Palpatine of Earth taking the seat of Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Senate and rising tensions ultimately leading into the Clone Wars In The Star Wars Universe. The events of the Earth Crisis are often depicted as a prelude to those of the Separatist Crisis, The Destruction of the Lucrehulk-class Droid Control Ship was only a minor Damage to the Droid Armies In Central Asia, and no where else, And it wasn't long before the Separatist arrived and with the joint operations with the Trade Federation Occupying Earth Divisions and their conquest continues throughout the 1990's. The Battle came to a close At Kansas City, when the Galactic Republic arrived as a supreme shock to the Separatist army who automatically when they spot them open fire. After The Earth War became a victory after the Republic armies liberated the Continents that had been under Separatist control for a total of 14 Years Tops. The Republic later left as hero's back to the war that still continues to rage in their galaxy. They will later return as Conquers. Teletoons Teletoons Canada was the major Turning Point of the whole entire Rivera Federation Occupation of Planet Earth in the year 2178, The Rivera Federation's failed attempt to occupy Teletoons Canada cost the Rivera Federation to lose at Sector V, It was discovered that it was the biggest Mistake that the Rivera Federation has ever made to try and blitzkrieg 2 areas that large in order to enter the real world that is just on the boarder with Sector V. Sector V Sector V is The Codename Kids Next Door Universe that boarders the Real world Universe, the one that we are all from in order on keeping these worlds in tact with out any signs of stress The Rivera Federation looked to have the Upper hand, but that hand was later annihilated after the death of Negative 9 who was shot twice with an A.R. Core blaster while trying too turn Negative Numbuh 2 In for his treason, which led to the disorganized Rivera Federation Forces to face defeat within the hands of both Teletoons Canada and Sector V Cartoon Network. The Rivera Federation Defeat at Sector V cost them their only chance of ever being able to reach our world. Sword Pandora Pandora was one of the first planets to be hit by the Rivera Federation In 2164. The Peace was then Shattered on January 1st 2164 by the Rivera Federation who just attacked without warning. Jake and Norm Spellman believed that it was the RDA this time with newer and more upgrade Vehicles, but Jake did not agree. "Not a chance those Vehicles are alive. What is this new Threat?" As the Rivera Federation advanced on Pandora the 9 R fleet scorched the entire west Side of Pandora where Fort Hail was under construction. Guard 5 Guard 5 Is a planet Colonized by Earth in 2145, It was the most fortified planet in the whole Milky Way Galaxy, The Rivera Federation attacked Guard 5 in 2165 In order to establish more beach heads to attack Earth from the West, since the Pandora Beach head failed while the bulk of The Federation Strike 7 was engaged. RMS TITANIC The RMS TITANIC Is A sunken Ship that was lost to an Ice berg in 1912, but was re surfaced by Rivera, and is drifting endlessly in the middle of the North Atlantic, with both the Bow and Stern wedged back together by the Rivera Forms. The Titanic is the Home Of Europe Rivera.